Apologizing To Kurt Hummel
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Word travels fast. When both Kurt and Blaine hear false things said about the other's future after graduation (and break-up) they wouldn't dare talk to each other and assume it's true, hence their fearless journey to college. However, that's exactly where their journey begins...


"So Blainey Bear," Wes started as Blaine hummed in response, throwing himself on Jeff's bed. "when's your first day of college?"

Blaine sighed. Of course he was looking forward to this, he'd been preparing basically his whole life. But something in his gut was warning him and saying how much of a mistake this was. "Tomorrow, so no all-nighters. Yes, Jeff, I know exactly what you're thinking," Blaine rolled his eyes as the blonde boy pouted. "I'm still ticked off about the whole rooming situation though. I mean, they clearly said they'd tell us our roommates a week in advance of the first day, and they still haven't told anyone!"

"Calm down, Blaine. You're moving in tomorrow, I'm sure they'll tell you when you get there," David said.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine stared at all his Warbler friends and in turn they stared back with a hint of confusion. "I heard some rumors going around that… _he_ was going to that school too. You don't think it's true, do you?"

Instantly all the boys tensed at how he was implying the other boy's name. "Blaine, should you even care? You know how the break-up affected not only you, but all of us, and besides he probably won't even be in any of your classes," Nick sympathized.

"Yeah, Kurt…" a few boys glared and cleared their throats as Jeff quickly corrected himself, "mm—_he, _probably isn't even attending there. No offense, but he probably got accepted into a better school anyway."

"Jeff!"

He simply shrugged his shoulders and muttered an "it's true."

Suddenly, the curly haired boy's phone alarm went off and he shut it off with an annoyed sigh. "I have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!

"See ya!"

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

Blaine smiled as he shut the door and made his way home, preparing himself for tomorrow's hectic events.

…

"I can't believe my little Kurtie's off to college!" Rachel threw her hands in the air over-exaggeratingly. Kurt rolled his eyes and all the girls simply flailed with excitement.

"My precious darling," Mercedes winked.

"Maybe he'll even find some nice man meat to eat all for himself," Santana made a kissy face and laughed hysterically as Kurt blushed and made a horrified face.

"Guys I'm going to college a few miles away from here, not to Turkey, okay? Tone it down a bit with the suggestive comments, alright, Santana?" He huffed as his father texted him asking when he would be over to visit.

"Hey, guys? I heard Blaine backed out of college and is becoming a full-time septic tank repairman. You don't think that's true, do you?"

Suddenly all the girls burst out laughing. "Gosh, Kurt, you're so stupid! That's such an impossible scenario. You're kidding, right?" Santana raised her arms up and Kurt shrugged muttering an "it could happen."

"Well none of us have gotten any updates about him since we graduated. Maybe he's embarrassed and wants to keep it private?" Rachel pondered the thought, obviously not liking it. He could tell and that worried him deeply. _Okay so we may not be…as close as we were before, but that doesn't mean I still don't care about him. I mean, I don't want to see him…God no. But I obviously want to make sure he's not trucking through the years with people he doesn't like and a job he doesn't like. It's not fair._

"Come on, Britt. We're driving back to Ohio," Kurt grabbed her arm and practically ran for the door.

"I still don't get how it's fair that Brittany gets to come and we don't!"

"Because Britt won't annoy me for the whole ten hour drive singing show tunes," he glared at Rachel. "I love them, but not for ten hours with one person singing them."

"Perfect, then we'll all go and we'll alternate!" Santana cheered and the girls clambered into the car, much to Kurt's displeasure.

Little did they know what would begin, end, and possibly continue the next day…

* * *

**A/N: AAAAH HELLO! I know i've been coming out with a bunch of new stories recently and not enough updates! But i'm making new for yolo reasons! I shall update all of them, don't worry! (I'm deleting 'Twist' though, sorry for whoever actually read my old garbage ): ) This was just the prologue, it's going to actually get interesting XD! Btw i've decided that with this story i'm going to let my ipod decide. Yes, i shall put my library on shuffle and it will determine how the story goes (so don't blame me, blame the music i listen to!)**

**And i've realized that my ipod consists mostly of showtunes, but i'll get creative and make it work LOL!**

**Thanks for anyone who reads my stories just because you love me and/or have me on authors alert...YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THIS DO YOU**

**Love ya!**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
